1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle including a radiator configured to cool cooling water for an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2013-136273 A discloses a technique on a motorcycle including a radiator configured to cool cooling water for an engine. Air sucked from ahead of the radiator and discharged by a radiator fan is guided downward and discharged by a fan cover positioned behind the radiator.
A motorcycle is sometimes desired to have further improved dischargeability of hot air to outside the vehicle.